Sagi and Milly Collide
by The-3-Sueslayers
Summary: Kind of self-explanitory. This pairing is odd coming from me, someone who, the first time I played BKO, worshipped Guillo. Oh well, SagiXMilly it is. And anyway, Milly's cool. :D Rated T just to be safe.


Well, I've grown to love SagiXMilly. I still feel Guillo must be a bit lonely, but Sagi and Milly belong together.

Maybe I'll write 'the further adventures of Guillo' to make it up to her. (Yes, I believe Guillo is a 'she'.)

I heard this song, and thought of them.

I own nothing. :D

* * *

__

The dawn is breaking.  
A light shining through.

Sagi looked at the sky. The fading stars, the light to the east. Guillo was a short distance away from the camp. He knew that Guillo often walked alone while the other two were asleep. He looked at the sky, enjoying the sunrise.

__

You're barely waking  
and I'm tangled up in you.

He heard a yawn, and saw the third member of their party stretching. She yawned again, rolled her shoulders. She looked over. "Good morning, Sagi," she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," said Sagi. "How about you?"

__

When I'm open, you're closed.

"How's your friend?" Sagi asked, hoping to bring a smile to Milly's downcast face.

"Oh!" Milly looked up, smiled tightly. "She's the picture of health, that girl."

__

Is she OK? Sagi wondered. _Her voice sounds odd. Strained._

Where I follow, you'll go.

"Come on, let's go!" she said, striding off. "Make sure you don't get lost, dingbat. I walk fast."

__

I worry I won't see your face  
light up again.

Milly looked down, her face darkening as her bright smile faded. "Yeah," she said.

"Milly? Are you alright?" Sagi asked. He hated it when she acted like this. She would go all sad and strange and distant, until something happened to distract her.

__

Even the best fall down sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Sagi," she said. She faced away from them, kneeling, crying into the waterfall. Her tears mixed with the pale white water.

Sagi looked at her, torn apart. One question hovered in his mind.

__

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

"...was that a lie, too? When you said you believed me?"

__

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

"No," Milly said. "I don't know why, but I believed you. You're just... so... easy to trust."

__

I somehow find

She had believed him. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter anymore, that she had lied to them. That one thing had been truth. He put his arms around her, and she sobbed.

__

you and I collide.

"She's our friend. She admitted it all, she's sorry," said Sagi, "and, she didn't hurt us, did she? She could have, but she didn't. What she was before doesn't matter now."

_I'm quiet, you know.  
You make a first impression._

_Ok,_ Milly thought. _He's in mortal danger. There's my cue._

Taking a deep breath, she jumped to the rescue of this strange boy. Was her father right? Was he really a monster? He didn't look it.

__

I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind.

Sagi looked at his mother, wide-eyed. "She's- we're not- it's not... Mom!" he blushed.

Milly blushed too, but did her best to suppress it. Why was she blushing? Travelling with a boy and a puppet, she would have to expect it. But strangely, it seemed to hit home.

"Alright, mister," said Gena, mischief in her eyes.

__

Even the best fall down sometimes.

"Sagi, no! Just calm down! We can sort this out..." she shouted. But it was lost on the boy. A dark look was con his face as he pulled out his sword.

__

Even the stars refuse to shine.

He hit the soldiers holding his mother, killing them without a thought. This was just what her father had wanted. It was his plan. So why was she crying out for him to stop, why was the sight of this boy suffering making her weep?

__

Out of the back you fall in time.

He cried out, a wordless yell full of anger and grief and hopelessness. Darkness covered him, and when it faded, there stood an afterling. "No!" Milly screamed.

"Get the arma," Shanath said coldly.

"Milliarde!" Guillo shouted. "Get Gena! Sagi will never forgive us if we don't!"

Milly rushed over to Sagi's fallen mother, tears falling to the ground.

__

I somehow find

"Sagi!" she cried. "You're safe." she rushed forward and threw her arms around him.

"I'm fine," he said. There was a strength in his voice that she had never heard before.

__

you and I collide.

"We've got to get out of here," Sagi said. There was grief on his face as he pulled her gently to his feet. "Or else Guillo's sacrifice will be for nothing."

"Right," said Milly, still crying. He took her hand and held it tight, pulling her through the fortress.

__

Don't stop here.

"Oh _no!_" Milly cried. "The Sfida! How are we going to get out of here?"

Tarazed rocked, and Milly screamed as she lost her balance.

__

I've lost my place.

It seemed like she fell forever. Was this the end? Was she going to die?"

She heard her name. "Milly!"

__

I'm close behind.

Suddenly, there he was. "Hold on," he said. She clutched around his waist and held as tight as she could.

__

Even the best fall down sometimes.  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme.

They stood on the pier at Alfard. They still held hands as they looked into the sky. In a flash of fire and debris, Tarazed exploded.

Tears started to appear on Sagi's face. He had been strong this whole time, Milly realized, for _her_. Now, he cried for Guillo.

Milly put her arms around him.

__

Out of the doubt that fills your mind,  
you finally find  
you and I collide.

Sagi smiled at her, lifted her hand, and slipped a ring on it. It flashed in the sunlight.

"Sagi..." Milly said, staring in shock at her hand. "Did you just..."

He looked away. "Will you...?"

"Yes!" Milly said, throwing her arms around him.

__

You finally find  
you and I collide.


End file.
